Rapid increase of automobiles results in increased demand of tires. As a result, the number of tires wasted due to its completed lifespan or damage in use is increased.
Further, the waste tires are increased in proportion to the number of automobiles. Hence, the waste tires cause serious environmental pollution. However, most of the waste tires are not recycled, but come into disuse.
The disposal of the waste tires is generally carried out by two methods, i.e., landfill and incineration. The landfill of the waste tires requires a wide area of landfill site, and also causes pollution of soil and underground water. Further, the incineration of the waste tires causes serious air pollution due to incomplete combustion.
In order to recycle or reuse the waste tires, several plans have been devised and proposed. Diverse recycled products such as pavement block or artificial fishing reef have been proposed and used at present, but are still insignificant.
A pyrolysis reactor should be used to pyrolyze or thermally decompose the waste tires to recycle them. The pyrolysis reactor is classified into two types, i.e., a direct heating type and an indirect heating type.